


Set in Crystal

by Dustbunny3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Divination, Crush realization, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluffy, Hogwarts Era, Open Ending, Telling Your Own Fortune, crystal balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Lavender and Parvati decide to consult a crystal ball on a personal matter.





	Set in Crystal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FemFeb this year. Idk, I have this thing for a sudden shift in perspective fanning the embers of a previously unrealized crush. Or even for said shift leading to the first considerations of someone as a romantic partner, but this is more the former.

“Well?” Lavender asks, breathless with anticipation. She doesn’t exactly bounce where she sits, but her wriggling upsets the mattress and Parvati has to steady the little table that they’ve set up between them.

“Give me a moment,” she says, her own excitement brightening her voice. She can’t help giggling, at Lavender and herself, before clearing her throat and peering seriously into her crystal ball. Focusing, she hums and waves her hands over it the way Professor Trelawny does.

Color blooms across it and Parvati’s breath catches– but the distorted face is not coming from within the ball. She sighs and looks up to scold Lavender for leaning too close–

And her breath catches again to find that dazzling smile so near, reaching from Lavender’s glossy lips to light up her eyes like gemstones. The shadows falling across her face from the light of Parvati’s wand should be unflattering, probably.

“Well?” Lavender asks again, the bed creaking beneath her as she leans even further forward. “Did you see your true love?”

“I…” Parvati breathes, heart pounding. Of everything she could’ve seen, this is the least expected. The drawn canopy seems like it might reach in and swallow her. “I think so.”


End file.
